


Wonderful Silence

by Gothic_Fairy



Series: Malec Drabbles [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec takes care of him, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is little tipsy, Post Episode: S02E20 Beside Still Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Fairy/pseuds/Gothic_Fairy
Summary: Anonymous said:Can I get a ficlet about Alec taking care of magnus since he used so much magic in 2x20? Like maybe after they go home from the party they're just snuggling and taking care of each other. I'm a sucker for Magic Drain fics





	Wonderful Silence

“Okay. No more drinks for you.” Alec said mockingly as he pulled down Magnus’ jacket from his shoulders and began stripping of his own.  

“Oh, c’mon, Alexander.” Magnus replied with a wide smile on his lips, spreading his arms. “The night is still young!”

“Yeah, and you’re getting dramatic.” As if to prove Alec’s point, Magnus gracefully bowed down on an imaginary stage, making Alec laugh deep in his lungs. 

Neither of them were actually drunk or even that tipsy - Alec was never much of a drinker and it wasn’t that easy for a Shadowhunter to get drunk anyway, but Magnus after a couple of drinks and no magic to ward off the adverse effects? Yeah, not a good combination. Or maybe yes, depending on the way you looked at it. 

He seemed more careless and unconcerned, but in a good way. As if all the burdens that weighed him down on daily basis suddenly disappeared without a trace. He wasn’t the High Warlock of Brooklyn saving his people or Magnus Bane helping the Clave capture Valentine and end the war. He was just Magnus. A man who couldn’t keep his hands off of his amazingly attractive boyfriend and maybe he was truly getting a tiny bit dramatic.  

But with ‘Fabulous’ for a middle name, who wouldn’t?

“We’re going to bed, you know.” Alec exclaimed after successfully untangling Magnus’ hands from around his waist and pulling him towards the bedroom.  

“Oh, are we?” Magnus chuckled, catching the sweatpants Alec threw his way. He wasn’t that drunk. 

After a few minutes they were both comfortably curled under the sheets, Magnus lying more on top of Alec than beside him. There was this place right under Alec’s collar bone where he could press his cheek and still be able to both hear Alec’s heartbeat and feel Alec’s lips in his hair. He brought his hand up, the tips of his fingers trailing patterns on Alec’s chest until he could reach the soft hair on the nape of his neck. 

There was a sense of normalcy in the way they held each other, slowly falling asleep. It was something Magnus has never quite experienced with many people before. There were still moments when things got awkward or uncomfortable, but not with Alec. They had some getting-used-to time, but overall it was all about exploring each other’s habits and routines. About Alec, who absolutely hated sleeping on his stomach, but was always the one to turn off all the lights. And about Magnus, who constantly forgot to wash off his makeup and had tons of makeup wipes hidden wherever he could. In the nightstand, for example. And under the bed. And on the top shelf of a bookcase. Or his wardrobe, his table and pretty much everywhere else. 

“Hmm.. this is so nice.” Alec whispered, already dozing off, his hand moving up and down Magnus’ back. 

“What? Being in bed with me? Well, thanks for noticing.”  

“No.” Alec laughed, the motion shaking through Magnus’ body, making him feel every breath Alec took. “Just listen. The silence is wonderful. No phones ringing, no one needing our help or getting themselves into another dangerous situation. It’s so nice.” 

Yes, Magnus had to admit, it really was nice. As much as he wanted to protect the people he cared about, make sure they’re all safe and happy, he loved moments like this. Lying in bed, not worrying about tomorrow, being with Alec. It was that easy.  

He could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! Hope I didn’t stray too much from your original idea. I didn’t want to make them drunk, but Magnus is kinda tipsy, I guess? Honestly, I don’t even know what happened, hh. 
> 
> Come say hi? - [Promt Me/Ask Me](https://gothic--fairy.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
